


Early Arrival

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Set in a reality where no one knows what Kylo looks like even after Snoke's demise. The only people who know are Hux and the Knights, of course.Kylo comes home from a successful mission early... and gets an unexpected welcome from his lover, Hux.I wrote this almost a month ago, and though I should be focusing on my November Kinks, I felt the need to post something else for a change.My past/present tense drifting is bad (my common disclaimer)... and Hux and Kylo aren't exactly the best to each other in this...





	Early Arrival

Kylo had been gone for only a few days; this mission required the majority of his Knights as well as himself. He hated having to leave Hux, but they had an understanding; plus they were deeply, madly in love. Kylo was more ruthless than usual on the mission – violent, strong… and because of that they completed their objective much sooner and more efficiently than was thought or planned for.

Kylo was all excited, nervous energy as the shuttle brought them back to the flagship. It was late in the cycle but Kylo figured Hux would be excited about his return. The Knight couldn't wait to give Hux the details, the breakdown of his, _their_ victory. Kylo knew how much Hux enjoyed it when he retold the events where he brought the Resistance or any of those against the Order to their knees, then slaughtered them beautifully. Kylo sighed softly.

Kylo quickly exited his shuttle; thankful the ship was on its skeleton crew… as he all but ran to his shared quarters with Hux.

He entered their room slowly, silently, not wanting to wake Hux up… just in case he had finally been able to fall asleep. Kylo was obviously well aware of Hux's struggle to get decent sleep and rest.

Something immediately didn't seem right… so Kylo moved even more carefully, used the Force to shield his form just in case intruders were in the room.

It wasn't intruders.

Hux was wide-awake but in the arms of another man. Kylo watched, blinked his eyes… wondered if was imagining things. It was late, he was tired. He opened his eyes again, and the image was still there. Moans and sighs of pleasure filled the room and Kylo's ears. They did this, Kylo and Hux, but it was never without the other present, at least that was what Kylo always thought. Maybe, he had been wrong.

Kylo was almost transfixed, watched Hux as another man was thrusting deep into him. Even now, Kylo had to admit that Hux was stunning. He softly shook his head and made his way out of the room without either man taking any notice.

Kylo in a daze, a trance, made his way to his old quarters. He barely came here anymore… but he needed space and obviously couldn't be in their shared space. He removed his helmet and his robes, took a hot but efficient shower to try and clear his head.

He stepped out, dried himself and gathered clothes that wouldn't be associated with "Kylo Ren." He wrapped the towel low on his hips as he found a pair of tight black pants, a tight black shirt, and briefs. He looked at himself in the mirror and carefully braided his soft, dark locks from his face. It made him look younger, Kylo thought, maybe even softer. To him, he no longer looked like Kylo Ren, he _wasn't_ Kylo Ren.

He took one last look at himself in the full-length mirror and he was happy, almost impressed by who stared back at him.

He made his way down to the "Entertainment" level of the ship; found a bar with plenty of alcohol and a makeshift dance floor. It was busy but not to the point to be overwhelming, which was exactly what Kylo had hoped for, what he was looking for.

He found a seat at the bar, ordered a few drinks and a shot or two… he wanted, needed to forget… even if it was only for a couple of hours.

He sipped his drinks while he watched as men and women approached him, came and went around him, all trying to get his attention. He was polite and charming but none had yet caught his attention in _that_ way. The way he needed someone to.

A young and very handsome man took the seat beside him and ordered a drink. Kylo watched as the man grabbed his drink and as he took a sip. Kylo found him, his distraction.

Kylo took a sip of his drink and subtly looked over to the man. He was stunning. Tall, light hair, dark eyes, muscular but not too muscular. He was perfect. Their eyes met and the man gave Kylo a sly smile. They drank in silence but they continued to catch each other eye and they seemed to slowly move closer together.

The lounge seemed to be pulsing, more people had arrived and the music seemed to have gotten darker, more sensual, sexual even. Kylo tried to focus on his drink and not on the beautiful man beside him.

"Excuse me, I know this is probably quite forward… but would you happen to like to dance?" the man asked. Kylo softly moaned, the sound not audible to anyone about him. Kylo smiled softly, made his eyes larger, innocent and nodded. Kylo was going to play shy, coy, and innocent… for now.

The man gently took Kylo's hand and led them to the middle of the packed dance floor. The crowded space brought them closer together, their bodies slotted perfectly with each other. They moved slowly together, eyes locked. It was intense, beautiful, and almost hypnotic and Kylo couldn't remember the last time he had felt something like that; the passion, the want, the lust… even with Hux. The thought sobered Kylo's mind briefly, saddened him but he forced the thoughts out of his mind. He needed and honestly wanted to focus on the beauty that was the moment. The pulsing music, the gyrating bodies, the gorgeous man in front of him.

The man began to skim his hands across Kylo's body, across his firm chest, his arms, his lower back then caressed along the waistband of his pants, feeling his firm muscles underneath. They couldn't look away from each other.

It was like everything else had drifted and fell away as they managed to get even closer their lips ghosting against each other, Kylo felt the want, the desire burn within him and he saw the same in the man's eyes.

"May I suggest we get out of here? Perhaps you'd like to join me in my quarters for a nightcap?" the beautiful man suggested.

Kylo nodded as he looked at the man, his tongue darted out to wet his insanely pouting lips.

The man took the lead, guiding them to his quarters, though they could barely keep their hands off each other as they made their way.

They took turns it seemed, stopping and pushing the other against a wall, or into a doorway, to ravage each other. Lips, tongues, and teeth.

When they finally reached their destination it took them no time at all to undress. Kylo almost wished they had taken that part slower but he soon forgot all about that as the man captured Kylo's lips and Kylo felt his hard length against his thigh. Oh, Kylo made the right choice tonight… indeed.

That thought was further confirmed not even a minute later when he watched the man fall to his knees and took Kylo into his mouth. The moan that left Kylo seemed so loud to his own ears but that seemed to encourage the man before him.

Fuck. This man was incredible.

Kylo grabbed his beautiful hair and he moaned against Kylo's cock and Kylo grunted in response, gripped his hair tighter. "Oh fuck… you feel so good…" Kylo panted out as the man took Kylo completely down his throat… massaged him as he swallowed around his cock. Oh, Kylo wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to last. The man was incredibly skilled.

Their eyes locked again as Kylo pulled himself from the stranger's mouth. He grabbed Kylo's hand and led him to his bedroom where he quickly went to a side table and pulled out a sleek bottle of high-quality lube. Kylo was impressed.

The man looked at Kylo before positioning himself on his hands and knees, giving Kylo a clear idea of what he wanted.

Kylo quickly slicked up his fingers and slowly entered one, sighed as he felt the man yield around him and Kylo couldn't wait to be inside him.

"There's no need to be gentle." The man purred as he looked over his shoulder directly into Kylo's eyes.

Kylo growled then, pushed two fingers into the beautiful man and moaned long and loud. "Fuck…" Kylo whispered under his breath. The man felt… ridiculous… ridiculously good and so very different and Kylo… _loved_ it.

Kylo's thrusts became faster and harder, the man moaned, panted, grunted with each push. Kylo held his hips tightly, possessively almost, not wanting to let this beautiful man go, at least not yet.

Kylo pulled out slowly, he wanted to face the man, to watch him as Kylo took him apart. The man moved onto his back and Kylo captured his hips as he pushed into him with one delicious thrust. Kylo hovered over him as he fucked him… watched his face carefully, his eyes, the way his lips parted.

Their eyes caught again, sweat began to form on their bodies, eyes half-lidded and dark.

The way the man looked at Kylo… well, Kylo tried to hide his surprise, his awe. He cupped Kylo's face lightly, adoringly, like Kylo was the most precious being in the galaxy.

"You are such a beautiful being" the man panted while he stared at Kylo as his body was rocked by Kylo's brutal thrusts.

They were both so very close, on the edge and Kylo moved to take his cock, wrapped his hand around him and stroked in time with his thrusts. They stared at each other as they came hard together.

It took everything in Kylo to control his power, to not let on to his true identity. Kylo pulled out and lay beside him and faced him and they kissed again, deeply, passionately. Kylo gently caressed the man's skin, he knew he needed to leave soon, though, at that moment, he'd much rather stay where he was than to go back to his reality.

Kylo knew he had already stayed longer than he should have. He kissed the man again, cupped his face as he deepened it before he got up and got dressed.

"Thank you," Kylo whispered against the man's pouty, swollen lips before he kissed him once more before he left.

Kylo didn't go back to his old quarters, he carefully made his way back to his rooms, careful to hide away as he was unmasked. He had no real need to grab his robes or his helmet, he had multiples. He just wanted to rest.

He took a deep breath before he slowly, quietly opened the door… just in case Hux wasn't alone but also to not wake him up.

When he got deeper inside the rooms, he realized that he really should have taken a shower before he came back. Once he was fully in their quarters, he found that Hux was alone and indeed awake… as he sat on his blue couch… waiting. Hux looked at Kylo; clearly, he noticed his clothing, the fact that he was unmasked… Kylo never went outside of their room unmasked. Hux, of course, also noticed Kylo's messy hair and disheveled appearance.

Kylo looked straight into Hux's eyes and saw the looked that played across his face.

"You have no right to look at me like that," Kylo spoke softly but firmly. "I returned early from an extremely successful mission. I needed you. Wanted _you_ … but you had your hands full…"

Hux opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he watched Kylo make his way to their refresher.


End file.
